Warriors Betrayal Fallenleaf's Story
by Moggychan
Summary: The story of two young clan cats who fall in a forbidden love. They try to run from their troubles only to captured by humans...far apart from eachother one learns to accept the live of a house pet, the other full of pain and anger turns against them...


**PROLOGUE**

"Where am I…what happened?" Fallenpaw asked herself as she opened her eyes but couldn't mange to see clearly. Her left eye was just a blur and very painful; she tried her best to look around the strange world she found herself in. Nothing looked familiar to her even through her blurred vision. She started to panic her heart beating faster. She wanted to run and scream at the top of her lungs for help but she could hardly gain the energy to breathe properly. Trying to calm herself down she tried to focus on what was around her. She could tell she was close to a Thunderpath, she could hear the monsters roar as they raced by and the stench that flowed after them; but as she focused her good eye and looked out over it she knew it wasn't the one that was near her forest home. There were a few Twoleg nests along this Thunderpath unlike the one that laid near her home.

Pain rippled through her. Her face and paws stung and her body also ached with every movement she made. "What's happened to me?" Fallenpaw managed to push her injured body up and turned over each of her paws in turn only to see that they were raw and bloody. As she placed her paws back down they started to sting again as the dirt dug into the open wounds. Filled with confusion and pain she sniffed the air and out of the strange smells came a faint recognizable smell. She whipped her head around to see where it came from. "Wh-Whitepaw?" she mewed quietly. She limped painfully toward the scent only to find a large patch of bloodied grass near the thunderpath. "Whitepaw…NO! Whitepaw where are you?" She meowed frantically. She pushed the long grass around with her paws and nose to see if she could find any other trace of her best friend. All the pain was gone from her mind now as she searched for him the suddenly she stopped. Her eyes shot open as she stared into memories remembering a large white light, roaring of monsters and finally the horrid cry of a cat in great pain.

**CHAPTER ONE**

"Oh their beautiful" Shadowclaw mewed happily. Sunpelt licked her newborn kit's each in turn as they nursed happily from her still swollen stomach. "I'm a proud father; I'm sure our kits will be mighty Warriors of Thunderclan. I can't wait till they are old enough to be apprenticed! I wonder what lucky cat shall train them…"

"Slow down Shadowclaw" Sunpelt purred happily. "Let's let them grow a few moons first." She let her head fall into the soft moss in the nursery purring loudly. Shadowclaw gave her a few affectionate licks between the ears. "I know…I know I'm just excited to be a father of such fine kits! What shall we call them?" Sunpelt lifted her head again to look Shadowclaw in his deep amber eyes then down at one dark grey tabby kit. "He is as handsome as his father. So he needs a handsome name to fit him. How about Thrushkit? His pelt color almost matches that of a thrush yes?"  
"I like it. Thrushkit it is!" Shadowclaw meowed happily.  
Sunpelt licked newly named Thrushkit on his head as he let out a tiny mew. "I think he likes it" She purred, "You name the other one Shadowclaw. I think she will have the same long fur as you." The small colorful kit squirmed closer to her brother until she was nearly on top of him. Shadowclaw left out an amused purr. "She has such a beautiful pelt and personality. She has the colors of a newly fallen leaf..." he mewed. "I think I shall name her…Fallenkit"

"Why Fallenkit? It sounds as if she will end up broken and worthless." Sunpelt growled. "Fallenkit indeed! My kit needs a strong name!"

"Her name is not meant to offend my dear Sunpelt it's for her future. I believe _our_ kit has not only has the strength to become a fine warrior but deputy and perhaps clan leader as well! Such a lovely name Fallenstar would be! She would have the finest clan name of all!" Shadowclaw let out yowl of happiness. "My kit will be clan leader for sure!" Sunpelt just let an amused purr rumble out of her chest. She licked Fallenkit as she did Thrushkit and nudged her off her brother so she was closer to her stomach. Fallenkit mewed in refusal and tried once again to squirm toward her brother. "I think they will have a strong bond." Sunpelt mewed as she watched Fallenkit scramble over her brothers back as he let out an annoyed mew. "It will keep them together no matter what life throws at them."  
"Yes. As our love bonds us." Shadowclaw agreed. He pressed his nose to Sunpelt's then gave his kits each a quick lick as well. "I must go take Thistlepaw out for his training now. I might be back later to bring you some fresh kill." He walked slowly out of the nursery giving a quick glance back at Sunpelt and their kits before he disappeared through the thorns. Sunpelt licked her paw and ran it over her left ear a couple times before curling up closer to her kits. "I know you'll both make us proud." She mewed.

"Sunpelt can I play with them?" came a tiny mew from the corner. A tiny gray and orange kit came bounding over with her mother in tow. "Cloverkit please leave Sunpelt along. She just kitted!" "Oh I'm sorry Sunpelt, Cloverkit is getting very curious lately."

"Oh it's alright Squirreltail." Sunpelt purred "I'm sorry Cloverkit Fallenkit and Thrushkit at still to young to play and I'm very tired. I'd like to take a nap."

"Aww OK. Can I play with them tomorrow then?" She asked sweetly.

"Sorry Clover kit they can't play until their a bit older." Sunpelt gave the kit a quick lick to her head then gave her a small nudge toward her mother. "Why not go get something to eat. You need to be nice and strong if your going to be a Warrior."

"Okay!" Cloverkit mewled then strut over to her mother. "Thanks Sunpelt, and sorry again for the intrusion." Squirreltail apologized again.

"No problem Squirreltail, I have get used to it if I'm going to keep up with these two." She purred, laying her head down. "Sleep well my kits," she whispered to the two bundles of fur beside her. "I'll protect you always."

6 moons had passed since Fallenkit and Thrushkit where born, they were playing by the nursery, scuffling with each other every few minutes or so. "I'm going to be the best warrior ThunderClan has ever seen!" mewled Thrushkit as he tackled his sister into the dust. "You just wait! I'll be apprenticed first I bet!" Fallenkit hissed and pushed her brother off with a swift kick of her hind legs. Dust flew up around Thrushkit as he fell down. "Ow! Now that hurt!" he growled.

"Who's going to be apprenticed first?" Fallenkit taunted. "Mother should have called you Fallenkit instead of me! Your so clumsy." She smirked at her brother and pressed her chest to the ground, her tail lashing back and forth in the air. "Come on Thrushkit get up!" she took a few steps toward him and crouched again. Slowly Thrushkit pushed himself up, shaking the dust from his pelt. Scowling he scampered off back into the nursery. "Mouse brain!" he hissed before he disappeared behind the brambles. Fallenkit lashed her tail again before walking away towards the small tunnel at the front of the camp. The tunnel was the only way Fallenkit knew to get out of camp. She had got into big trouble the day she followed the morning patrol out. She only wanted to see and smell the forest. It was just too tempting! But she knew better than to go out now. She was to close to being apprenticed; she didn't want to wait any more than she had too. "I wish I could be an apprentice now…" she meowed quietly to herself. Sitting down in a patch of grass near the center of the camp, curling her tail over her feet. A rustle of movement from behind startled her from her dreamland and she whipped around with a quick hiss, only to look up into the eyes of her clan leader Thornstar. "Th-Thornstar!" she stammered looking down at her paws.

"What brings you so far from the nursery Fallenkit?" Thornstar asked her with a flick of his ear. Fallenkit couldn't help but feel tingly from ears to tail when she listened to her grand leader. "I-I just wanted to see the entrance. I wasn't going to go out or anything I just…"

"I think you and your brother are well old enough now to be apprenticed, don't you think? You seem to be wandering farther from the nursery every day." Thornstar interrupted. Fallenkit just stared at him in disbelieve, she jumped onto her hind paws with a loud chirp of excitement. "Really Thornstar? You think so?" Falling back down on all fours Fallenkit danced where she stood on the dusty ground. "Yes I think it's time Thunderclan needed a few more warriors. This greenleaf has been tough for the entire clan. We could use a few more warriors catching prey at this time."

"Oh yay! I can't wait to tell Thrushkit! Who will our mentors be? When will we become warriors? Oh when can we go to the big clan meetings? I want to go so badly!" Fallenkit continued to dance on the spot her eyes sparkling with delight. She hardly noticed the dust that flew around her as her paws treaded the ground. "Fallenkit please calm down, it will all come in time. You have to finish your apprenticeship first and prove you can follow the warrior code before you can be a full warrior. Now stop your fidgeting and go tell your mother and brother. Tell them to be at the Highledge for your naming ceremony tomorrow morning."  
"Tomorrow?" Fallenkit stopped dancing. "But I can't wait that long! I want to be an apprentice now…"  
"Patience is one of the key things in becoming a good warrior. If a cat doesn't have patience they'll scare all the prey they try to catch, or let their enemies have a chance to attack you. You wouldn't want that now would you Fallenkit?" Thornstar laid his tail on her shoulder. "Don't worry Fallenkit, tomorrow will come quicker than you think."  
Fallenkit shifted on her paws and flinched away from Thornstar. As much as she envied her leader for his strength and wisdom just looking at his powerful muscles under his pelt sent a shiver through her spine. "I'm going to go tell Thrushkit now." She shook the dust from her fur before running back toward the nursery.

Bounding through the brambles she slide to a stop and ended up flopping onto her side. Embarrassed she sat up and looked over at the grumpy queen she almost rolled into. "Honestly Fallenkit be more careful!" she hissed. "You almost crushed Greykit and Fernkit! You should be more careful of my kits you scrap!"  
"I didn't mean –"

"Leave Snowcloud alone Fallenkit it's time for your bath." Her mother padded over to her and lifted her by her scruff. "Mama we're going to Warriors Mama! I don't need to be carried I can walk myself!" Fallenkit squirmed in her mothers grasp.  
"Thank Starclan, I thought you scraps would never leave the nursery." She heard Snowcloud growl. Fallenkit was about the snap back when her mother dropped her to the ground. "Snowcloud I don't appreciate you talking such things about my kits. Your kits are no better; their one moon old and haven't even opened their eyes. My kits had their eyes open at a quarter moon and were far stronger than what yours are at that age; so if you have nothing nice to say maybe it would be best if you took a look at you own kin before saying something about others."  
"How dare you Sunpelt! My kits are healthy! Your little scrap almost just crushed them to death and you are defending her? You should be cuffing her around the ears for being so reckless in the nursery!"

"If you would let your kits get some exercise for once instead of pressing them to your stomach all day perhaps they wouldn't be so fat and might be able to defend themselves!" Sunpelts hackles rose and she bared her teeth at Snowcloud. "So until you have something kind to say I suggest keeping your mouth shut!" she hissed. She picked Fallenkit up by the scruff again and stomped over to the other side of the nursery, dropping her down beside her brother. "You-you are very rude Sunpelt" Fallenkit heard Snowcloud mew quietly. Sunpelt just looked over her shoulder and hissed, without another word she curled up around Thrushkit and started licking his head. "Now – How about you tell – us your news – Fallenkit." Sunpelt asked through the strokes of her tongue. Fallenkit wasn't sure if she could speak after seeing her mother talk so harshly. Now her news didn't seem as exciting. "Uh mama?"

"Yes?"

"Why were you so mean to Snowcloud?" she asked quietly.

"Because Fallenkit I was annoyed with her saying mean things about my kits. She has no right to call you scraps. Your not scraps, you're my little Warriors."

"Oh, ok." Fallenkit mewed.

"Now what was that about you being a Warrior?" Sunpelt asked again as she fished cleaning Thrushkit who by the looks of his droopy eyes, was drifting into sleep. "Thrushkit wake up!" Fallenkit poked him in the side with her paw.  
"Stop! What's your problem?" Thrushkit growled. "I'm tired…"

"Were going to be made apprentices tomorrow! Thornstar told me so!" Fallenkit puffed out her chest and looked boldly into her mother's eyes. "We are your Warriors mama! For real now!"

The following morning Fallenkit and Thrushkit bounced happily around their mother. "We're going to be apprentices, we're going to be apprentices!" they yowled with excitement. Their mother gathered them close to her with her tail and gave a small hiss to get their attention. "Warriors do not prance around like young kits and act as if they're being chased by a fox." Thrushkit tried to push away from his mother but she just brought him closer along with Fallenkit. "You both have to be cleaned. Just look at your fur! You've looked like you were rolling in the area we make dirt!" She started to briskly clean them with strong strokes of her tongue. Just as she was finishing up as a large yowl came from outside of the nursery. "That must be Thornstar calling together the clan for your ceremony." The kits squealed with excitement and burst out of the nursery with their mother yowling after them, "Get back here! Your fur isn't finished yet!"  
"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather here beneath the highledge for a clan meeting!" Cats slowly arrived from their dens and shook the sleep from themselves as they all settled below. Thornstar smiled happily down on them all with a deep purr rising in his throat. Robinfeather, smiling from ear to ear stepped out of her den and sat in the front, obviously eager to hear the news. Fallenkit could smell all the tangy smells of herbs drift from her silky fur. She always did think Robinfeather was pretty.

The elders sauntered out of their den and sat down just behind the other cats, some looking more pleased than others.

Her father came up behind them and wrapped his paw around Fallenkit. "Where do you think your going looking like that? I don't want my kin going to their apprentice ceremony looking like they just woke from a nap."

"But Shadowclaw we have to get below highledge now!" Thrushkit complained. Fallenkit slashed her tail through the air in agreement but Shadowclaw just purred with amusement. "Now kits all new apprentices must look proper during their ceremony, you wouldn't want everyone thinking you can't care for yourselves would you? What good is a warrior who can't even keep themselves groomed?" Thrushkit and Fallenkit looked at each other with concern then quickly started to clean themselves. Sunpelt appeared beside her mate and gave him a quick lick on the ear. "Thank you, I couldn't keep them still for two seconds." Shadowclaw flicked his ear to say he understood then walked off to sit with the crowd of cats below the highledge. "Were done now!" Fallenkit squeaked. "Much better now go see Thornstar." Sunpelt licked her ear then butted her toward the other cats sending both kits running off at full speed toward the highledge; bumping and pushing other cats out of the way so they could get to the front.

Thornstar looked down at the two anxious kits and smiled before he address the clan. "It is time again to add more apprentices to our leagues…" he announced, "Two of our young are now six moons of age and are in great need of a mentor to keep them under control." Thornstar paused as an amused purr went around the clan. "This Greenleaf has been hard on us all with the lack of water, two young apprentices is just what we need to bring in more prey and water. I'm sure our elders will apprieciate their help." Another purr ran through the other cats before he continued. "Thrushkit please step forward." Thrushkit scampered up to the front of highledge and waited patiently for his mentor to be announced. "I call upon my warrior ancestors to look down upon these kits. They would like to become warriors of Thunderclan, but must first become apprentices."

"Thrushkit from this day forth, until you have earned your warrior name, you will be known as Thrushpaw." "Wolfclaw, you are ready to take on an apprentice. You have been helpful to our clan in many ways and I ask that you take on Thrushpaw's training. Hawkclaw has trained you well, and I hope that his skill will pass through you onto your new apprentice." Wolfclaw nodded and stepped forward to touch noses with Thrushpaw before they both returned to sit with the rest of the clan.  
"I will thank you for Thornstar." Wolfclaw stepped forward to meet Thrushpaw and put his head down to touch noses with him before they both returned to the crowd.

Thornstar waited until they were seated before he addressed Fallenkit whose tail was twitching in anticipation as she waited for her turn. "Fallenkit please step forward…" Fallenkit bounded over quickly then sat down again in front of the highledge. "Fallenkit from this day forth, until you have earned your warrior name, you will be known as Fallenpaw." "Silverstorm, you are ready to take on an apprentice. You have a kind but strong spirit and I ask that you take on Fallenpaw's training. In the memory of Runningfoot I hope you train this young kit as well as he trained you." Thornstar finished.  
"I will thank you Thorn-" before Silverstorm could finish her sentence Fallenpaw was already standing in front of her. "Hi Silverstorm! I can't wait for my training!" she squealed.

"Oh…well I'm glad your so eager" Silverstorm purred as she bent her head down to touch noses with Fallenpaw. Fallenpaw purred loudly as the clan started to chant her and her brother's new names. "Thrushpaw, Fallenpaw, Thrushpaw, Fallenpaw!" they yowled. Fallenpaw felt so excited that she stood up on hind legs and let out an excited caterwaul. "YEAH! I'm going to be the best warrior ever!"

"Now Fallenpaw I wont have my apprentice jumping around like an uncontrollable kit. Please calm down so we can get to work." Silverstorm whispered. "I'll take you to see the boundaries today if you'd like, that will save us more time later for practicing your hunting and battle skills."

"Sorry Silverstorm. I'll behave." Fallenpaw promised.

"Hey Fallenpaw!" a voice called from behind her; she turned around to see her old friend Cloverpaw come bounding up to her. "Where den mates again! I'm so excited to have another girl in the apprentice den, I'm so sick of listening to boys talk all night." She purred.

"Yeah me too! We'll show those boys who the real warriors are" Fallenpaw answered back. "Silverstorm is taking me to show the boundries, do you want to come?"  
"I can't Fallenpaw, Blackstripe is going to take me to do some more battle training. Maybe next time."

"Aww can't you come now? That's no fair, why can't we work together?" Fallenpaw sulked.

"Fallenpaw don't whine. All apprentices must work with their own mentor. If Blackstripe want's to take Cloverpaw to the training hollow then leave them be. You will have lots of time to talk tonight about what you learned today." Silverstorm rested her tail on Fallenpaw's shoulder. "Come on we don't have all day. I want to try and get some hunting techniques in too if we have time after the border patrol."

"Ok…see you later Cloverpaw." Fallenkit mewed.  
"Yup see you later! I see Blackstripe waiting for me I better go!" she ran off toward her mentor, leaving Fallenpaw with Silverstorm. She looked up at her mentor and gave a brisk smile. "So, can we go into the forest now?" she asked. Silverstorm just purred and gave her a flick on her ear with her tail. "I thought you'd never ask."

"Fallenpaw get up! Honestly you're going to make us both late for training." Fallenpaw felt a sharp claw poke her side and she jumped up spitting. "Sheesh Thrushpaw don't be so pushy it's not even sun high yet!" She spat.

"Says you, you fat squirrel! Look outside! I've already replenished the freshkill pile while you were snoring away. Silverstorm isn't pleased by the way…just so you know." Thrushpaw hissed back.

"What!? Why didn't you wake me sooner Thrushpaw!"

"I did! You rolled back over and fell asleep! I wasn't about to be late because of you!" Thrushpaw spat at Fallenpaw's face then ran out of the den with the angry flick of his tail. "Oh no." Fallenpaw walked out after him slowly and blinked at the bright sunlight that hit her face. As her eyes adjusted she made out the shape of her mentor who was sitting in the shade at the edge of the clearing the tip of her tail twitching with annoyance." Fallenpaw gulped hard then scampered over to her mentor. "Uh…good morning Silverstorm." She meowed quietly, avoiding her mentor's glare. "Good _afternoon _Fallenpaw." Silverstorm growled. "You and I were supposed to be out hunting this morning with Thrushpaw and Wolfclaw but you decided that your dozing was more important did you? Well you can spend the rest of the day cleaning ticks from the elders. I've already asked Robinfeather to fetch some mouse bile for you. Oh look there she is now isn't that lucky you don't have to wait. Over her Robinfeaher!" The pretty she-cat walked over with ease and handed a stick with moss on its end to Fallenpaw. "Here you are Fallenpaw. Do be careful you don't get any on your fur; it's a horrible scent to try and get rid of. Make sure to wash your paws in the stream after your done." She told Fallenpaw softly before walking away.

Fallenpaw's nose wrinkled at the horrible smell that came from the moss. "Yuck! This smells worse than a wet badger!" She coughed.

"Well don't keep the elders waiting! Go…Now!" Silverstorm hissed, chasing Fallenpaw towards the elder's den. Fallenkit gave a small hiss before walking into the elders den. "Hi everyone, I – uh am here to…"

"To remove these nasty ticks no less. I can smell that horrible stuff from here. My nose may not be what it used to but I don't think I'll ever forget the smell of mouse bile." Came a scratchy voice from the back nest. Fallenpaw stepped over a sleeping elder to get to the old cat. She put the stick down for a moment to talk back, "Hi Ferntail where is the first one?" she asked.

"Right between my shoulder's here. Darn thing is just in the right spot so I can't get it." Ferntail lay down with her back facing Fallenpaw so she could access the tick better. "Make sure to not leave it's head in there or I'll have an awful sore to take care of."

"Yes Ferntail." Fallenpaw mewed through her mouthful of stick. She carefully dabbed the dripping moss onto the elders shoulders and waiting until she seen the huge bug fall to the ground. Putting her paw briefly on the bug while she set the stick down. She then lifted her paw and crunched the bug between her teeth, scrunching her nose while some of the Ferntail's blood oozed from the tick. "Yuck!" she growled. "I think that one was biting you for a while."

"Yes it was quite irritating." Ferncloud purred. "I think Rabbitfoot over there said he had one near the back of his tail. Best catch him while he's still asleep young one. He can be pretty cranky." Fallenpaw just sighed and gathered her stick again…

The next day Fallenpaw raced out of the apprentices den bright and early before the sun up over the horizon. "No way am I picking any more ticks of the elders with that fowl stuff today." She panted as she ran to center of the clearing to wait for her mentor.

Silverstorm soon appeared from the warrior's den and took a look stretch before looking around. With a look of surprise on her face she spotted Fallenpaw waiting for her and started trotting over. "Well, well, well…look who's up this morning." She purred.

"It took forever to wash that yucky smell off my paws yesterday! I'm not doing it again!" Fallenpaw said. "It's the worst!"

"Well Fallenpaw it is something that comes with being an apprentice and warrior. Sometimes we all have to do things we don't want to do. We all must learn to care for each other because if a clan doesn't act like one where would we be? We might as well be rouges yes?"

"I guess so…" Fallenpaw murmured. "Um…can we start now? I can't wait any longer, the ground is making my fur damp." Fallenpaw shook her paws after standing but it didn't help any. "Silverstorm?"

"Yes Fallenpaw?"

"I'm sorry for yesterday…I didn't mean to make you wait that long I was just really tired."

"It's fine Fallenpaw it's now in the past. Come lets get the day started by refilling the fresh kill pile." Silverstorm started to trot off to the exit of the camp with Fallenpaw directly at her heels. Nothing would stop Fallenpaw from messing up today. She was far too focused on the tasks that her mentor gave her and was determined not to make he proud after her mishap the other day.

"Alright Fallenpaw you start over there and I'll take the opposite…how bout whoever catches the most prey to bring back to camp gets the fattest mouse tonight. Sound good?"  
"Sure does! Your going down…I'm the best mouse hunter ever!" Fallenpaw jeered, rearing up on her hind legs to give a friendly swat at her mentor.

"Oh your in for it you silly kit." Silverstorm growled back as she ducked from Fallenpaw's blow. "Go on, let the prey settle this!" she pushed Fallenpaw over then ran off towards the lake. Fallenpaw pushed herself up purring; she really did like her mentor. "She isn't strict unlike Wolfclaw. Sometimes I almost feel sorry for Thrushpaw." She said to herself before she ran off in the opposite direction and started in a small clearing in the trees, all her sense focused on any little sound or movement that might be there. She only had to wait a few seconds before a small squirrel slowly made it's way down a tree and onto the ground to fetch a seed. "Well it's not a mouse but it will do." She snuck up quietly then quickly jumped on it, killing it with a swift bite to the neck. "Let's see her beat that one!" She dug a hole and threw in the squirrel and covered it before she went off to find more prey.

The sun was high in the sky now by the time Fallenpaw and Silverstorm met up again. "Well Fallenpaw let's see what you've got?" Silverstorm asked. Fallenpaw smiled before she un-dug a small hole with several mice in it. "Is that all?" Silverstorm laughed.

"No! Just you wait to you see what else I got." Fallenpaw pulled the squirrel she had caught earlier that day from a bush she was hiding it in, along with a robin, chaffinch and a young hare. "HA! Beat that!" she growled.

"Wow Fallenpaw, I think you've got me beat! I caught a thursh and a few mice but man your catch makes mine look like a kits job, well done!" Silverstorm's eyes lit up as she admired Fallenpaw's catch. "Let's take these back to camp, everyone will be so please to see this much prey, come on let's start with your rabbit and squirrel, we'll come back for the rest in a bit." Silverstorm grabbed the rabbit while Fallenpaw gathered her squirrel and robin."

"Well Fallenpaw this is yours. The biggest prey in the pile, here." Silverstorm tossed the squirrel Fallenpaw had caught over to her, who just stared down at it in surprise. "I can't eat all this! I thought you said the fattest mouse, not an overgrown squirrel!"

"Ha, ha, ha…I figured you needed something bigger and better. You deserve it." Silver storm pushed the squirrel closer to Fallenpaw with her paw with a warm-hearted smile. "Please." She meowed quietly.

Fallenpaw smiled back, "well I can't eat it all myself so…will you join me?" "I'd hate for such a good piece of fresh kill to be wasted."

"Thank you Fallenpaw…I'd be delighted." Silverstorm purred. She and Fallenpaw dragged the squirrel over to a shady spot and tucked in together.

**CHAPTER TWO**

"Hey Fallenpaw!" a voice called from across the clearing. Fallenpaw looked over her shoulder to see Cloverpaw racing over to her. "Guess what Fallenpaw?" she panted excitedly.

"What? Are we finally going to be warriors now? Or are they going to make us wait another 2 moons still?" Fallenpaw huffed. She was in a real mood since the other day when her mentor had told her that she still had to wait and train more before she was able to become a warrior. "It's not fair…we passed our test and they still wont let us. What could possibly be more exciting than becoming a warrior?"

"Well…uh…we get to go to the gathering tonight. Isn't that fun?" Cloverpaw asked, now feeling a bit put down by Fallenpaw's words. "I thought it was."

"Oh...well I guess that's cool. Still we have been before it's nothing that special. None of the other clan apprentices like us anyways. Thrushpaw is the popular one." Fallenpaw flicked her tail and walked to the freshkill pile with Cloverpaw at her heels. "What's with you Fallenpaw? Your never this miserable…your like a grumpy old fox." Fallenpaw stopped in her tracks and whipped around to stare into Cloverpaw's face. "Oh I don't know Cloverpaw maybe it's because I've watched all the other wimpy apprentices get made into warriors and were stuck being stupid apprentices. Even your sister is a warrior before you! What does that say about us…obviously everyone else thinks we stink!" she spat.

"That's not fair Fallenpaw…me and my sister are older than you that's why she's a warrior now. We've worked just as hard to get where we are! And you know that I missed a lot of training when I fell into the river and sprained my paw…I've got to catch up…my sister didn't even want to become a warrior without me, but she had to be. So…so shut up!" Cloverpaw frowned, her eyes glistening. "I was just trying to cheer you up and all you do is bring me down again! Your…your such a mouse brain!" Cloverpaw turned and ran off towards the apprentice's den leaving Fallenpaw to choke on the dust and words that she had left behind. "What does she know…I know I'm ready to become a warrior." She spat again then walked the rest of the way to the freshkill pile and chose a vole to eat.

That night as the rest of the cats were getting ready to attend the gathering Fallenpaw stood off to the side glaring angrily at nothing in particular. She let a low growl escape her throat as he brother approached her. "What are you doing? You are going aren't you?" he asked giving her a quick lick on the ear. Fallenpaw hissed, "Why…I'm no warrior what's the point it's just a stupid get together."

"Fallenpaw that's horrible! You know that these gathering are the sacred truce that the four clans have! They are very important and we can learn a lot from them; stop being so bitter and lets get going." "We'll be apprentices before you know it. I promise." He gave her a friendly nudge before trotting off to join the other cats. Fallenpaw let out a huff then stood and gave herself a good shake before following her brother. "Everyone ready?" Thornstar's yowl sounded; and mews of agreement from the other cats echoed back. Thornstar flicked his tail to signal that he was ready to leave and the clan followed him out the clearing.

Fallenpaw stood beside her brother as they waited for their turn to cross the log onto the island. "Why an island anyways?" asked Fallenpaw, "Why not just do it on the shore. Then we wouldn't have to worry about getting our fur wet."

"Because then it wouldn't be fair to any of the clans. The island is neutral ground mouse brain. If we had the gathering anywhere else it would be invading one of the other clans territory, and Starclan only knows what kind of trouble that would bring." He cuffed Fallenpaw lightly over the ears before he jump easily onto the fallen log and walked his way over it. Fallenpaw sighed then followed, slipping slightly on the damp wood. "Yuck!" She growled looking at the mold that got onto her paws from the log. "This is stupid." Growling more she walked the rest of the way across, gripping the wood with her claws as she went. She pushed her way through the bushes to reach the clearing at the center of the island. As she appeared a cold wind struck her making her shiver and puff out. Cloverpaw came up behind her and mewed in her ear, "Try not to embarrass yourself or the clan Fallenpaw, you really made a scene back there on the log I heard a few of the Windclan apprentices laughing at you." Fallenpaw snarled at her and turned away finding a dark shaded area under a tree so she could be alone. "I hate my life." She mumbled to herself. "Nobody even likes me…bet they wouldn't even notice if I died." She sniffed and curled up by herself, fluffing out her fur again to keep warm.

"This spot taken?" a voice above her said. She sniffed and realized it was a Shadowclan cat. She lifted her head to look at a small black and white apprentice. "What do you want?" she hissed.

"Take it easy…geeze you looked a bit down so I decided to keep you company. I'm Whitepaw by the way." He mewed, sitting down beside her.

"Whatever…why would I care about what your name is. I didn't ask."

"Boy you are in a mood! What got your fur so ruffled up?" he asked.

"None of your business."

"Alright well if you don't want me here that badly then I'll leave." He stood and gave his front white paw a lick before he started back towards his clan. "Wait!" Fallenpaw called after him. "Don't…don't go. I don't care if you stay here or not; you're the only one who's been nice to me today." She looked down avoiding his gaze; "I've just had a rough few days I guess."

"Well why didn't you just say so?" Whitepaw sat back down beside her and started to briskly clean his chest fur. When he was finished he looked at Fallenpaw again. "So what's your name then?" he asked.

"It's Fallenpaw…stupid name I know. I'm not really that clumsy though I swear!" she glared at him, daring him to say something.

"Doesn't make you sound clumsy…I like it. It's…unique. I think maybe your mom thought your fur color looks like the leaves that fall before leafbare. Fallenleaf I bet will be your warrior name. I'm pretty good at guessing what apprentices names will be." He smirked. Fallenpaw just stared at him for a while; he was a handsome looking cat black and sleek with just hints of white fur on his tail and paws. "I've never seen a cat with paws like you…your pretty unique yourself." She said.

"Ha, yeah my mom thought so too." He laughed. "There opposites, see." He stood and lifted his paws one at a time. "Two paws that are pure white, two paws with just white toes. Guess I am pretty unique huh?" he purred.

"Don't forget the white on your forehead and tail…" Fallenpaw smiled. "The white on your head looks like a star or something, It's really nice."

"thanks…" Whitepaw said. Just as he was about to speak again a loud yowl sounded around the clearing. "Looks like the gathering is starting." He said. The four leaders sat on branches in a large tree at the front of the clearing and addressed the clans one at the time. Thornstar talked about how well fed the clan was and made sure to add that they were nice and strong.

Once they were finished the cats started to dissipate and return to their respected clans. "Guess I better get going." Whitepaw said standing up. "See you again some time?" he smiled.

"Yeah for sure!" Fallenpaw grinned back. "I sure hope I can go to the next gathering to see you. You're a lot more fun than anybody in my clan."

"Ha, ha you too." Whitepaw lashed his tail back and forth happily; "Can't wait." A yowl sounded from a Shadowclan queen and Whitepaw flinched. "I better go." he said, "See yah!" he ran off towards his clan leaving Fallenpaw alone under the tree. She shook herself and started back towards her own clan.

She met up with Cloverpaw just as she was pushing through the bushes. "Cloverpaw!" she called, catching up her friend. "Whoa! There you are where were you? I looked all over…I was starting to get worried that you fell in the lake or something." Cloverpaw starred at her questioningly "Well?" she asked again.

"I just met a new friend is all. I stayed with him during the gathering." Fallenpaw smiled and waved her tail back and forth. "He was really nice even though he was from Shadowclan."

"Shadowclan! You can't make friends with them…he was most likely just trying to get secrets out of you! You didn't tell him anything did you?" Cloverpaw starred at Fallenpaw with her eyes wide.

"He's nothing like that! I told you he was nice didn't I? Whitepaw was just being nice to me unlike the rest of you…I hate this clan!" she cried running off and pushing other cats out of the way. She jumped on to the log and ran across it; she slipped off the end and fell into the cold water below with a yowl of alarm. She thrashed around till she reached the shore and was met by many angry and worried faces of her clan. Her mother ran to the front and dragged her the rest of the way out of the water. "Fallenpaw, Fallenpaw! Oh dear are you all right? Oh just look at your fur!" She started to lick Fallenpaw all over to try and dry her. "Stop it Sunpelt! I'm fine…leave me alone!" she pushed her mother away and growled; "Honestly. She hissed before shaking her paws and walking away. "Fallenpaw, a word please." Thornstar's voice said behind her. Fallenpaw ignored him and sped up. Thornstar caught up easily and rushed in front of her. "Now Fallenpaw. I need a word." Fallenpaw looked up into his eyes and seen the anger that burned there so she stopped and sat down. "You nearly drowned half the clan with and act like that. We had two other cats who fell into the waters because you pushed them out of your way, and a few others who had close calls as well. What has gotten under your fur?"

"Nothing…" she murmured.

"Obviously it's something. You can tell your clan leader I'm hear to listen." Thornstar looked deeply into her eyes as if searching for the answer. Fallenpaw turned her head away and closed her eyes. She wasn't about to tell this cat anything about how she felt or that she found comfort from a Shadowclan cat. Slowly she backed away and took off running again. She would not let anyone stop her this time she would run all night if she had too. _Why can't I get that stupid Shadowclan cat out of my head…Whitepaw was his name. He was so kind, nothing like what my clan says about Shadowclan. Why am I even thinking of him still… _Fallenpaw's mind whirled with thoughts while she ran, the cold dew from the grass soaking her fur. She could hear other cats from her clan calling her but still she didn't stop. She just kept running until she got to the camp. She stopped briefly but then continued to run until she got to the Shadowclan border. _Maybe he'll be home now...maybe I can see him again. He would understand that I wanted to see him. Just one paw step into their territory is suicide and yet… _She let one paw step over the boundary and it felt like ice ran down her spine. It was exhilarating so she let her other paws follow the first and trotted onward into the Shadowclan territory. _I'm going against my own clan! This is totally against the warrior code! HA! _She smirked and ran forward again adding a skip to her step as she enjoyed the feel of the soft undergrowth turn into the prickly pine needles. Suddenly she heard a rustle in the undergrowth ahead of her, which stopped her dead in her tracks. With a loud hiss a small, black she cat jumped at her with claws unsheathed. Fallenpaw yowled has the she cat ripped her sharp claws into her pelt. She managed to throw her off before she attacked again, heading right for her throat. She ducked again and managed a good swiped at her opponents face. The black cat growled with anger and bit Fallenpaw's tail. "Yeeoow!!" she yowled. "What's your problem you piece of fox dung!" she cuffed the black cat on the head again but with claws sheathed this time. The she cat looked dumfounded and sat up looking at Fallenpaw. "Well?" Fallenpaw asked again. "I wasn't doing anything wrong! I just stepped over here to see a friend!"

"Doesn't Thunderclan teach their kits anything now a days? You are trespassing! And most likely planning on hunting too!" The she cat spat. "Get out of my hunting grounds before I give you something to really scream about."

"I-I just wanted to see a friend. Honestly! His name is Whitepaw!" Fallenpaw pleaded.  
"Shadowclan and Thunderclan cats are not frie – wait…did you say Whitepaw?"

"Yeah."

"That's my brother you're talking about! You make me sick! Don't you ever say that Whitepaw would befriend a piece of fox dung like you! He is a loyal Shadowclan warrior." "Now I'll tell you again. Get out of our territory, and don't come back!" She launched herself at Fallenpaw again but she was already turning tail back to Thunderclan's camp. _Why did I do that! Am I a mouse brain or what! _She continued to yell at herself the whole way home.


End file.
